Transformers: Chronicles
by Nox174
Summary: A continuation of Beast Machines, the story resolves around the new Technorganic cybertron, The Oracle has fallen silent, odd things begin happening, and dark ancient evil worse then even Unicron comes to Cybertron, can the Maximals win?
1. Dark Shadow: Part 1

Transformers Chronicles

Alright, this is my first POSTED fanfiction on , the first 3 chapters will be done shortly as I am working on them, and as for the rest... I honestly don't know, this story is for all the big Beast Wars and Beast Machines fans that had to have their stories end, I've taken a villian from one of the comics and written him into the Beast Wars timeline a bit more show realistically, they'll be returning characters from both sides of the Beast Wars, and Beast Machines, unlikely alliances, (hopefully) surprise twists, and overall please review and yes I know my grammar is downright horrible.

Also the huge lines are used to seperate character perspectives so it doesn't get compucated.

--

Chapter 1: Dark Shadow (Part 1)

Much has happened in the last few solar cycles in which the Beast Wars and the Battle for Cybertron went on; Optimus Primal was assimilated into the matrix. Megatron defeated. The rest of the Maximals joined Cybertron's population in celebration.

Cheetor became one of Cybertron's greatest commanders, leading and teaching the now reborn Cybertron population into a golden age of peace and prosperity.

Blackarchnia and Silverbolt bonded together and settled as teachers to the now technoganic Cybertron. Silverbolt was mostly training new soldiers to be part of Cybertron's military while Blackarchnia was assisting newly revived Transformers in the way of transforming.

Rattrap and Botanica became part of Cybertron's ecosystem caretakers making sure the new cities that are being built to keep the population in check were organic and technologically balanced.

Nightscream has become a captain of a new exploration crew planning on expanding Cybertron's resource gathering as Cybertron required new resources and DNA samples from other planets.

Little did the Maximals know that a new threat was coming.

--

The almost hauntingly silent ship rumbles as it passes through space, far from any planet, distant from any star.

It's occupants silently exist, but do not speak as they're lord and master passes by them.

"So… Optimus Primal has reformatted Cybertron and has finally defeated Megatron…"

The massively scaled monster walked between his soldiers talking to himself, only recently had he learned of Cybertron's fate and that of the Oracle.

"Now is the time for me to make my ascension to power," he paused to look over at a few of his troops, "prepare the Trans-warp drive, I want to be upon Cybertron in 6.9 megacycles, also…" he paused as he brought a computer up beside him and clicked it.

An array of creatures and beasts travel across the screen with him looking, he pauses as he clicks upon one of the creatures and it zooms in revealing a large metallic king crab with gigantic purple claws and orange/golden colours upon his back.

"The Maximals seemed to gain great power from adapting animals instead of typical vehicles…" he paused once again, "so I shall take the form of the most feared and indestructible being that the Maximals have ever faced."

The Dark Lords soldiers all stared up at their master as he relaxed in his chair and begun to morph, they stood unmoving knowing that the one who controls the Dark Matrix would forever own the galaxy, and it currently belonged to the one they served.

"Shokaract."

--

Cheetor awoke inside his bedchamber in mid yell but caught himself.

What did he see? What was that… Thing?

He paused as he looked over to his desk and sat up, "no it was only a dream," hw told himself before rising.

The desks computer awoke itself as Cheetor sat down; he typed in the command combination for Cybertron's military scanners and did a quick sweep of the system checking for Trans-warp signals.

"No trans-warp signals detected."

Cheetor sighed in relief it was just a bad dream he had, still he wished big bot were there to help him.

"Optimus, keep us safe," he said to himself as he exited his room.

--

"I am transformed."

Armadalis felt his Armadillo body melt away as he rose up and stood upon two legs, his armadillo arms swept up upon his shoulders forming missile launchers, two new arms coming out from the sides of his chest, his shell becoming a backpack and his small round robotic head sticking up between his shoulders.

Silverbolt watched from a above platform as the young warrior fire a few shots hitting a holographic enemy within the training room.

"The kids got… power," he said to himself before turning to look at Torca.

Torca was a behemoth of a maximal, a very tall and wise warrior, he was a fuzor much like what Silverbolt was in the beast wars, but this fuzor was that of a elephant and a whale, in his robot mode his two horns stick up beside a large menacing head, his fin is connected to a blaster cannon which can be held but is stored on his back, his hands are conceled within his beast modes hoofs which are large and can be used as melee weapons, his body is large and bulky with heavy backside armour and good frontside as well.

"But power can lead to a hot head," Torca stated as he upped the training programs difficulty, "it can lead to many problems… for us or our enemies."

"But what enemies could we have?" Silverbolt asked, "Megatron is vanquished, Cybertron has been restored!"

"Yes but the Oracle has also fallen silent even to the receptive sparks of the newly formed Maximal Council, it is like a dark shadow has begun to engulf Cybertron."

Silverbolt was about to say something but the old bots words hit home, why had the Oracle of Cybertron fallen silent?

--

Rattrap sped along on his little wheels towards the Oracles main chamber where he and Botanica fuelled the roots, which spread across Cybertron.

"Honey I'm home!" he announced as he rolled into the chamber spotting his gorgeous plant friend poking at a large blackened plant.

She turned and smiled at him as her hands pressed against the plant sending revitalizing energy into it. It's organic half flourished and the technorganic half powered up as it returned to life.

"Ah good to be here with the lady who has a green thumb," he said arriving beside her.

"Yes but I don't know why so many of these roots are dying recently."

He frowned but shrugged as he began telling her about his day.

--

"Waspinator wants glory, Waspinator wants power, Waspinator wants a body that doesn't have a biker bot head!" yelled the small diminutive bot as he flew over the grassy plains of Cybertron.

The reformatting of Cybertron had terrible consequences on him, he had been shrunken, and given a tiny Wasps body and to compile upon all that he had Thrusts head and a bit of his personality inside him.

"Enough complaining bug eyes what we need is a spark removal chamber where we can get our Sparks separated and then transferred to different bodies…"

"Waspinator likes that idea!" he said in his cheery voice as he flew towards a large distant building.

"And Waspinator should learn to trust me a lot more," Thrust said smugly.

--

The Dark Lords servants stood still as he walked past them upon 6 crab legs and snapping his claws together.

"Yes… I very much like his body, despite it's original host being a Maximal experiment."

Shokaract moved into the bridge of his ship as his eight person crew stood around him completely silent and awaiting orders.

"How much longer until we reach Cybertron?" He asked.

"Four Megacycles milord," replied one of the soldiers, "We are ready."

Shokaract's body trembled as he transformed, his two claws moving onto his back, the sides of his shell opening and rising up like massive lengthened shoulder pads, his massive arms extending out from under them, the crab head moved down onto his chest and two large legs extended from underneath, and a face from hell rose up upon the top.

It was purple with a veridical mouth and three spikes ending out of the sides of the head on each side, the eyes were large and glowing red, most of the body was a dark shade of purple with select silver and red on some trimmings and upon his back rested two large fusion cannons which he could draw out like rifles and crush his foes with.

"We are not ready, you all need to be reformatted so you may assist me in our conquest of Cybertron and the Matrix itself," he replied as he held his hands over his chest.

The chest cracked and opened up revealing a device which greatly resembled the Matrix, but black and purple with twisted energy coming off it, he held it up and watched as eight streams of dark energy exploded outwards striking each servant in the chest morphing them into a array of beasts and creatures.

The Dark Lord withdrew the device once the Transformation was over and replaced it within his chest, "Cybertron itself is next."

--

Well thats the first chapter, we learn that theres a huge Dark Lord who has dressed himself up as Rampage but hes bigger then even Optimal Optimus, etc etc, second chapter is up!


	2. Dark Shadow: Part 2

Chapter 2: Dark Shadow (Part 2)

Chapter 2: Dark Shadow (Part 2)

"Clear your mind…" said Blackarchnia softly within the training center, "focus on the transformation at hand, do not give into emotion or the beast, achieve a balance of both…" she paused watching the students struggle as if they were transforming like they did before, "only then can you truly say… I am Transformed."

Green light filled the chamber as Blackarchnia's large pink spider form with glowing green eyes morphed into a define female figure, thin legs holding up a slender and fixed body moving up to her head which could scroll back revealing several more eyes, the back of the spider rested upon her back along with several extra leg appendages.

Several students watched in awe but several others just kept saying, "I am Transformed," over and over again to no avail, Blackarchnia sighed at their failure.

A knocking came from the training centers door as it opened revealing a extremely tall Transformer which Blackarchnia cared for.

"Silverbolt," she said softly as she walked over and he embraced her.

"How goes the training?" he asked her while looking at the cross-eyed students.

"Lousy, they can't get the knack on being part organic, the Transformation without a command combination is very… strange to them," she replied looking up at him.

"Either way dark poison of my heart, you are done for the day, we shall head home to where we may rest."

"Sounds good… lead the way," she said as they exited the structure.

The roar of the technorganic city screamed within Silverbolt and Blackarchnia's ears as they walked upon one of many walkways leading to the Council Citadel.

Plants bearing both technology and organic nature sprouted everywhere bringing great beauty to the city, ships, flight capable Transformers, and many others passed overhead passing shadows across the lower streets.

"Amazing… every day it fills me with pride that we helped create this perfect balance," Silverbolt said looking to a lower walkway, which was crowded.

Blackarchnia nodded but she was more interested in something that caught her eye.

"Something wrong my dear?" he asked her.

"Yeah, what's that?" she said in a surprised tone as she pointed towards the sky at a flaming meteor.

Silverbolt looked up at it and zoomed in with his view, "it's not a meteor… but a ship and the Cybertron defence grid is shooting at it!"

Blackarchnia tapped her chest, "Cheetor do you hear me?"

--

Cheetor tapped his chest in response, "yes what is it Blackarchnia?"

"The Cybertron auto defence grid is firing upon a star ship what's going on?"

Cheetor opened his eyes wide and jumped over to his computer, his hands were lightning as he brought up the scanners revealing a small star ship displaying the signature of a Maximal trade ship.

"I don't know, it's small and it's vectoring towards subsection 69, 43, 11, that's near you, I'll round up a party to check it out, meet you there in a few cycles."

--

Silverbolt transformed into a bright blast of yellow light and what stood where he was seconds ago was a large condor with a round beak, he looked over to Blackarchnia who smiled and climbed up onto his back.

"Let's go Silver."

He grunted in response as he flew gradually upwards before moving towards the now closing in star ship, it wouldn't be long now.

After a few minutes of flying did they finally see the ship itself, it was black and grey and seemed to be piled together full of wreckage, it's hull was torn and twisted with the signs of blaster fire and had several broken down engine cores, Blackarchnia surmised that it's condition gave it the classification of a meteor for the Cybertronal defence guns and that it was already damaged before the crash.

Cheetor along with several others raced in before all stopping and lining up outside the crash, he nodded at Silverbolt and Blackarchnia, "alright me, Silverbolt, Blackarchnia and Tartarus will head in first," he said nodding over to the massive buffalo soldier who sit in beast mode.

Silverbolt and Cheetor looked at the crash and simultaneously said "I am Transformed."

And they entered the ship.

The main loading bay was broken and blackened with many small fires erupting within, boxes and equipment showed signs of the ship deffinetly being a trade ship.

"I don't get it, if ship was attacked why not steal the equipment on board?" Cheetor asked as they passed by the body of a horribly ruined and damaged Transformer.

"I am not sure…"

A barrage of gunfire erupted upon the roof above the Maximals and they all ducked down in cover as a tall individual exploded out from behind a box drawing up two massive guns, his eyes were blazing red and his body a horribly damaged red ant.

"Invaders, enemies of the colony! You will burn Maximals!" replied the single warrior as his massive guns erupted flames outwards at the Maximals cover.

Silverbolt drew up a few feathers in his hands and dived out of cover throwing them like knives at the insane Maximal.

The feathers stabbed into him before exploding sending the warrior backwards, he stood back up roaring before firing a few more shots blowing a box over upon Cheetor.

Cheetor grunted as he pushed the box off him, "is it me or is this guy familiar?"

Blackarchnia nodded before holding her hands up and placing her feet in a position on the ground, energy escaped her body and the ground glowed a electric green as she guided a blast of energy through the ground before it struck the insane one blowing him off his feet.

"Got him!" she yelled in victory before running out of cover with the rest of the Maximals.

Tartarus who still hasn't transformed looked over at the ant bots broken body, "strange that he is alone and savage is it not?"

A sudden spinning sound distracted the rest from his question as the bot exploded upwards flying upon a helicopter jetpack upon his back, it spun as he cackled manically before flying towards the ships exit.

Silverbolt drew up several feathers and threw them at the fleeing bot but missed and caused a bundle of boxes to fall and block their sight from the bot.

Cheetor breathed heavily as they looked out where the bot had retreated then looked at each other.

They all were thinking it but Silverbolt said it, "didn't Inferno die in the Beast Wars?"

--

"How did he get back here?" Cheetor asked once again several megacycles later as the Maximal security teams secured the ship.

"Like I've been saying for the last few megacycles I DO NOT KNOW!" Blackarchnia yelled before falling silent once again.

Tartarus looked out upon the city, "whatever brought him here probably gave him a mission, we should not worry about how he got here and what he will do now that he is here."

Cheetor sighed, "your right… I'll get Rattrap on the wreckage, see if he can find any clues, what about Inferno?"

"I'll track him down, long exposure to this new Cybertron will begin to alter his circuits and reformat him into a technorganic like us, it will slow him down," Tartarus replied as he ran off into the distance alone.

Silverbolt transformed back into his condor form and allowed Blackarchnia upon his back, "we'll return to our training centers, good luck Cheetor."

Cheetor saluted the soldier as he flew off, "it's times like this… I really miss big bot."


	3. Dark Shadow: Part 3

Chapter 3: Dark Shadow (Part 3)

Chapter 3: Dark Shadow (Part 3)

"Burn in the fires of Inferno!" screamed the manically insane ant as he burned two Maximals to the ground. There smoking and terribly burnt bodies sparked as he walked over them moving towards the planetary defence installation.

A burst of energy span up Infernos leg, he had been feeling these energy bursts inject into him ever since he had touched the soil of the planet, and it had been changing him, he looked down as his body slowly morphed from his pure ant and machine form to an incoherent mix of both.

He yelled in fury at the corruption the planet was infecting him with and laughed as he burned the plant life around him, "Weak and pathetic fools, the royalty will have their victory!"

"Not on my watch motor head!"

Inferno turned and felt a large hairy buffalo smash into him with its horns sending him flying backwards into a tree.

Tartarus smiled as the ant bot rose laughing.

"Pain is my friend, allow me to introduce YOU to it!" he said as he raised his two rifles but felt his body ping before.

Tartarus watched as a swarm of green and yellow energy exploded out of the ground and shot up into Inferno and his form glowed.

In a quick flash stood a newly reformatted Inferno, his entire body was a bright shade of red with his old head design kept but with insectoid flesh upon his body, he guns had vanished and his ant butt remained almost identical to what it was before.

"What am I?" he yelled before looking over at Tartarus and grabbed for his nonexistent guns, "No I cannot make you burn!"

Tartarus smiled, it was time.

"I am Transformed," Tartarus stated as his body glowed a bright white and he morphed into a tall warrior at about Infernos height, he had two massive shields on each arm with extendable blades, his head was massive with a mouth that could chuck explosives, his back also had four small jets used to propel himself upwards.

Inferno screamed and watched as his hands exploded into flames, "Ha ha now you shall burn!" he yelled in joy as he shot a fireball out at Tartarus.

The warrior brought his shield to bear and hit the fire shot aside as if it were nothing and began walking towards Inferno hitting aside the fireballs.

"For the royalty!" he bellowed as his ant butt broke open revealing his familiar helicopter jet and he sped forwards towards Tartarus with his hands in flames.

Tartarus locked hands with inferno as the two warriors pushed and pulled each other but found themselves at a quick stalemate before Inferno screamed and burst Tartarus's arms into flame. Tartarus yelled in pain before spinning around kicking Inferno in the chest knocking him several metres back.

"For Cybertron!" Tartarus bellowed as he shot out a blast of energy out of his mouth cannon blowing Inferno backwards again.

"I will deal with you afterwards heretic!"

Tartarus fired shots at the flee flying Inferno but to no avail, but took note of where he was heading. He tapped his chest opening a communications link to Cheetor, hoping the young general could stop him.

--

Cheetor along with several security bots stood within the main command center of the installation. If Inferno got here he could destroy the relay that gave the auto defence weapons instructions causing them to not fire at anything due to fail-safes.

"Keep the doors shut, if anyone wants in make sure you identify them first," Cheetor told the guard captain who nodded in compliance.

Cheetor kept thinking how Inferno survived, from what he understood, Inferno and Quickstrike (A fuzor from the beast wars who had a very Texan and kill happy lifestyle) were incinerated by the Nemesis (a ancient Deceptacon warship) before thankfully Rinox destroyed it.

A large explosion rung the room as the roof collapsed in, pieces of debris and wreckage fell from above platforms crashing on lower catwalks crushing a few of Cheetor's security crew.

Inferno flew down from above firing blasts of fire out of his palms incinerating two more bots before he spotted Cheetor.

"You! A enemy of the old royalty, burn Maximal burn!" he yelled shooting a blast of fire up at him.

Cheetor drew up twin scimitars and jumped down curving his angular athletic mechanical body so he begun circling the room as Inferno fired shots missing by metres.

"Hold still!" Inferno yelled before drawing up a ball of fire and throwing it blowing the command terminal.

"No!" Cheetor yelled as he circled the room and smashed into Inferno landing on top of him with both swords ready in a finishing pose.

"Do it, I did my job for the colony!" Inferno boasted before Cheetor got off him.

Cheetor nodded at two surviving security soldiers as they grabbed Inferno and dragged him off towards a prison as he laughed manically.

"Get this thing repaired!" yelled a guard.

"Too late," Cheetor said as he looked out of the hole in the roof, "The Dark Shadow is already here."

--

"So my servant succeeded… very good," said Shokaract as he sat upon his bridge throne looking down at the doomed Cybertron, "prepare to land."

--

Cheetor, Silverbolt, Blackarchnia, Rattrap, Botanica, Tartarus, Torca, Armadalis, and several others all rushed towards the Council Citadel, it stood up in the distance, a massive fortress.

"Why are we going here, shouldn't we be preparing the defences?" asked Rattrap.

Cheetor looked up at the sky spotting a massive warship coming down, "because I have seen who's invading Cybertron Rattrap, the Oracle gave me a vision, this thing is worse then even Megatron."

"But I thought the Oracle had fallen silent?" Silverbolt said taking in a few breaths while still sprinting.

"It has, but that's because what is invading holds some artifact which can even rival the Matrix apparently."

"I've been saying it from day one… we're all gonna die!" Rattrap yelled.

"Do you always have to see the bright side of things?" Armadalis said as he ran beside them.

"Cybertrons populace doesn't have the military training to take on this thing if it's as powerful as Cheetor says it is!" Rattrap bellowed as they arrived at the front gate.

Cheetor stopped and walked up towards the massive citadel gate.

"Rattrap head inside and tell the elders what's happening, Silverbolt transform and get to the military war center and get some of our soldiers out here, the rest of you… hold this position!" Cheetor ordered as they jumped to work.

The Warship flew down from above, it was a kilometre long with hundreds of holes from many ancient and forgotten battles, it's bridge staffed up near the back, Cheetor noticed it struck a very similar resemblance to the Nemesis but more damaged and with a large Predicon emblem on one side.

It stopped and held itself roughly 400 metres above the other end of the citadel approach, it was a thin stretch of land, which had seen many battles during the battle for Cybertrons, sparks.

A beam of purple energy glowed down shaped like a cylinder towards the ground and they watched as nine figures floated down before landing.

Out of all nine only one was truly remarkable, he stood easily as tall as the ancient Optimus Prime, which was as tall as a small building, he was a massive crab, which sortive resembled…

"Rampage!" Blackarchnia yelled spotting the huge enemy leader.

Cheetor paused while looking out at the Dark Lord, "No… hes something worse…"

The ground trembled as the crab moved forward upon it's six small legs snapping its claws as it moved forward towards it's potential meal.

It's soldiers took the form of a few standard animals which like the Maximals were all technorganic, they all formed up behind their massive leader as he moved forward.

Cheetor held a hand up in defiance, "Not a step further crab cake, the Council Citadel is off limits."

The huge crab claws shifted backwards as the beast transformed into its massive robot mode, it's head emerged up above and looked down at the small Maximal.

"Scavenger, show him our pass," the Dark Lord said softly.

One of the Dark Lords servants, a huge mechanical ant chattered and transformed into his robot mode in a flash of purple light, he stood tall with red energy drills for hands, a menacing head with two horns, his ant legs forming a array of energy blasters sticking up around him, and his ant head splitting and becoming missile launchers on each arm.

"A pleasure master," Scavenger said softly as he raised a hand and fired a beam of red energy out at Cheetor.

Cheetor drew his two scimitars and moved them into a X position deflecting the beam against them, his feet gripped to the ground but his eyes went wide as he begun to slide backwards.

Blackarchnia looked over at Scavenger and moved her legs and appendages into position, she directed her energy into the ground and fired a web-like beam of energy directed by her through the ground before it exploded out of the ground blowing Scavenger backwards into another one of the Dark Lords followers.

Shokaract smiled at the small Maximals, "quite the spirit you have, the Oracle was right for choosing you to defeat Megatron," he said before reaching backwards and drawing up two Fusion cannons.

Cheetor was ablaze as he flew forward drawing up his swords stabbing both into Shokaract's chest, but faced disappointment as they shattered against his body, Shokaract looked down at the Maximal and hit him to the side with his arm before drawing up the two cannons and fired two shots blowing the Council Citadel's gate open revealing the inside.

"No!" Cheetor yelled as the rest of the Maximals charged forward drawing weapons, but it wasn't enough.

Blackarchnia jumped upwards trying to fly over the gigantic Transformer but watched as he grabbed her leg and swung her hitting Armadalis and Rattrap aside before throwing her behind him in stasis lock.

Botanica looked over at Rattrap, "You will pay for that!" she snared as her sides glowed and fired bolts of lightning outwards striking against Shokaract's chest plate doing no damage.

Torca and Tartarus drew up their weapons and fired towards Shokaract's chest hitting it and they too did no damage. Shokaract drew up his two Fusion cannons and fired hitting the ground in front of them and blew them backwards smashing into the wall of the citadel.

The massive behemoth walked forward ignoring Botanica's strikes against him and grabbed her in his hand, "such a small and insignificant plant you are but yet you fight, why?"

Botanica looked up at Shokaract's face before looking over at Rattraps offline body, she looked down in weakness as Shokaract laughed.

"Love is why you fight? What a weak reason, the gift of power, the rule of might is why I fight, and it is just that I, the most powerful being in Transformer history destroy Cybertron!"

"Why invade, why do you fight for power when it will only bring destruction?" Botanica pled to the Dark Lord from within his grip, he looked down upon her.

"Because the Dark Matrix asks for it," he replied smugly before throwing her away like dead weight.

Shokaract smiled as he looked up at the Council Citadel, he moved his hands over his chest and watched it as it cracked and sparked revealing the thing Cybertron would learn to fear most.

"May the Dark Matrix's shadow cover this entire world!" Shokaract bellowed holding up the device sending huge blackened streams of energy across the sky.

Cybertron's citizens looked up watching the massive beams of light fly across the sky, thousands screamed as single beams of light extended outwards striking their chests and tearing there sparks out.

From orbit several beams struck against the ships orbiting Cybertron causing them to spin out of control and fly down towards the planet. Thousands of deadly silent Transformers dropped from lack of life as the planet grew dark.

Cheetor looked up watching thousands of sparks fly into the device the being had called the "Dark Matrix," which Cheetor knew was bad news.


	4. Primal Fall

Chapter 4: Dark Rule

Chapter 4: Primal Fall.

Thousands of Sparks twist across the sky as they move into the device the Dark Lord holds up in his hands, Cheetor watches as sparks are torn from his companions, his friends, and allies which he had come to learn to trust, learn from, and listen to.

Torca yelled as his body went limp revealing a dark blue spark emerging from his chest, his last sight was that of Cheetor on the ground, injured.

Tartarus yelled in defiance but he too watched as his Spark emerged from it's chamber upon his chest and float away into one of the beams of light.

Blackarchnia screamed as she was struck with the beam tearing the spark out of her, Cheetor growled at the sight and looked up at Shokaract.

"No more!" he bellowed as he ran forward jumping upwards grabbing his arms around one of Shokaract's massive limbs.

The Dark Lord looked up in surprise, "how is the Matrix protecting you?" he asked before his other arm reached out at him.

Cheetor felt a spike of energy as he drew up one of his scimitars and swung it taking of Shokaract's left hand holding the Dark Matrix, he then spun around cutting off the other hand before grabbing the Matrix and running towards the Citadel.

Shokaract roared and drew his wrists up spawning new hands, which he stretched, "I am immune to any mortal wound!" he declared before drawing up his Fusion cannons and firing a barrage of shots towards the last Maximal alive on the planet.

Cheetor.

"Optimus Primal."

Optimus opened his eyes, he felt himself fly through space as thousands of small blue sparks flew around him, and he then watched the Matrix form around him.

"It is time for you to return to the world of the living, to lead your team as you did before against a new unforeseen threat, if you can not stop it then all that exist… shall perish."

"I understand," Optimus replied looking at the void of space around him before nodding to the Matrix, and he then watched as his existence became true.

Cheetor was always good at running. When he tried out for the Axalon as a scout he found himself to the fastest, most skilful, and overall best of the contestants, but what they didn't like was his kid-like nature.

Ever since day one of the Beast Wars he had used his speed, quick thinking, to get by but he also had his slip-ups, and he hoped that this time he wouldn't.

He had a plan though, the Council Citadel's inside platforms, which scattered the interior, were a great way to avoid capture from that huge bot, but what he had to watch was the big guys soldiers.

Three of them were fliers and boy were they keeping up with him, even inside the interior of the citadel.

"Black Eye, terrorize!" screeched a massive bat as he morphed and transformed into a robot mode resembling a demon, his wings stretched over his back and opened like a Demons, his arms morph out of his stomach moving to the sides joining with his shoulders, and his beast mode legs extending and morphing creating hooked talons.

"Shehawk, maximize!" screamed a large hawk as its entire form morphed away revealing a slender golden figure with a beaklike face along with large green eyes, hooked talon hands, high heel feet, and a large chest, her wings fold on her back and two large gatling guns emerge from them pointing upwards.

"Brickhouse, transform!" yelled a huge bull as he transformed into his robotic robot mode, his entire body was lined with organic tissue and technological parts resembling Cheetor's old Transmetal 2 form from the Beast Wars, even with the elbow blades.

All three of them flew upwards and spirled through the rooms firing down upon Cheetor as Shokaract drove in his tank mode keeping up despite his massive size.

Cheetor felt the dark energy of the device he held swirl around him as he finally arrived in the massive domed chamber.

Thousands of small platform pieces floated throughout the room as the three air born servants flew overhead firing down at him.

In a flash of legs Cheetor jumped forward landing upon a platform before drawing a blade up and deflecting an energy blast from Black Eye back at its owner.

Shehawk circled the chamber along with her two companions, she smiled as they charged forward at their pray all firing their weapons, her gatling guns filling the air with gunfire.

Cheetor ran forward and jumped off the platform as it erupted into flames, he turned and threw his scimitar outwards slashing through Black Eye causing little bits of his wreckage to litter the entrance to the room.

Shehawk did a sharp turn and flew outwards before landing on the same platform as Cheetor, she moved dodging his initial kick before drawing her talons up and cutting across his chest revealing a small spark.

"Oh what's this?" she said as she reached forward.

She was interrupted by a sharp stabbing sound, which caused her eyes to bulge, Cheetor moved to the side as she dropped with his scimitar stuck in her back.

"I'll be taking that," he said gripping the handle and tearing it out in time to deflect two shots backwards into Brickhouse causing him to fly out of control and smash into a distant wall of the chamber.

"Very impressive Maximal," said Shokaract who transformed at the doorway looking outwards at Cheetor, "evaded my minions, stole my artifact of great power, and lured me to a place where I am believed to be at a tactical disadvantage."

Cheetor looked over at him gripping his sword and the Dark Matrix within his hands.

"Only problem is that I still have a ranged advantage!" Shokaract declared drawing up his two Fusion cannons into his arms.

Cheetor jumped sideways as the platform where he was exploded into flames, he then did a back flip dodging another shot, "I have to keep moving," he thought as the Fusion energy bolts kept flying at him.

Shokaract turned seeing his remaining minions surround him from behind, "Scavenger, deal with the Maximal," he ordered.

"Yes milord," he said as he ran and jumped from platform to platform after Cheetor.

A barrage of shots chased after Cheetor and he found himself forced to turn around and begin deflecting them away from himself as Scavenger closed in.

BAM

A barrage of energy disks flew upwards from below blowing Scavengers platform to pieces.

"What?" Shokaract yelled in surprise.

Up from below flew a large tall warrior standing being held up by two massive legs which had pillars of fire at the bottom, his arms were large but smooth with a shield look, his chest a vibrant orange as several mechanical parts stuck out, two massive chain guns stuck out over his shoulders, a small cockpit resided on his chest while his arms were reinforced with 3 plated armour plating, though the body was unfamiliar his head was definite.

"Big bot?" Cheetor asked as the large warrior landed.

Optimus Primal, the grand hero of the Maximals, the one who had saved Cybertron, taught Cheetor how to be a leader, the one who had led them to victory had returned in a body holding features from every single one of his previous forms nodded in response before turning towards Shokaract, "why do you invade Cybertron?"

"Why should I answer to you? Destroy him!"

Shokaract and his minions all drew up their weapons and began firing at the two Maximals.

Optimus Primal drew up two shielded arms and blocked the wave of shots before drawing the armour plates backwards and summoning two massive guns over his shoulders and fired back.

Cheetor cheered before noticing Scavenger crawling upon their platform and charged to engage him.

Shokaract's minions were blown away but the massive beast survived the shots with little to no damage and laughed as his back opened revealing a huge engine.

Optimus Primal watched as Shokaract flew upwards drawing up his Fusion cannons and hailing the Maximal warrior with a barrage of gunfire which tore away some of the metal upon Optimus.

"Optimus Primal, maximize!" he yelled before transforming into a jet much like his Optimal Optimus form and flew towards Shokaract smashing into him.

Shokaract grabbed Optimus as he transformed back to robot mode and smashed him up against the wall of the chamber, "I don't care if the Matrix brought you back, and I'll send you there again, and again, and again if I have to because nothing is going to stop me from achieving my ultimate ascension!"

"Over my dead body!" Optimus bellowed before he was pulled closer to Shokaract's face.

"That's the plan."

Optimus watched as Shokaract drew up his Fusion cannon and blew off Optimus's feet causing his body to fall down into the bottomless hole underneath the citadel platform, he yelled as he fell forever and ever into darkness.

"Optimus?"

Optimus opened his eyes seeing Cheetor above him looking down, he sat up noticing they were inside the oracle chamber.

"Cheetor… the Matrix returned me to fight him… but I cannot, he is too strong."

Cheetor smiled, "You did your best big bot, and it wasn't a complete failure."

Optimus looked up at the young leader as he held up the Dark Matrix, "fancy trying to destroy or assimilate Cybertron may be a bit difficult with this out of his hands."

They both laughed at their small victory, but it was a weak laugh, Shokaract outnumbered, outpowered, and had control of Cybertrons entire network, he would track them down.

"We need allies," Cheetor asked handing the Dark Matrix to Optimus, "could you see if you can…"

Optimus nodded rising and holding it up in view of the Oracle, "Mighty Oracle, I can not survive the new threat that even you could not perceive, I need allies and they are held within this device!"

"Optimus Primal, we cannot control the Dark Matrix or it's designs, but we can summon a crew of new and old faces to help you, but our power is weak as the Darkness grows," it replied as it begun to glow a bright white, "may the destiny of Cybertron be in your hands once again, prepare yourself."

Cheetor found his entire body begin to glow bright white as his body morphed, he felt a odd sensation travel over him as his form changed, he was more muscular, but still slender, his arms handing in sharp claws and his legs becoming larger, bulkier, and a massive jet being attached to his back.

The oracle flashed and Optimus and Cheetor watched four Shadows walk towards them, each in Beast Mode from the shape of the Shadows, it seemed they were close.

"I welcome each and one of you to our team, I hope that we may work together to defeat Shokaract and end this Darkness once and for all."

A familiar snarl came from one as he walked out of the light, his body a large technorganic velociraptor, "I greet you once again Optimus Primal, not as a Predicon, not as a war hero, but as a comrade."

"Dinobot!" Cheetor said in joy as the sight for sore eyes raptor smiled.

"Don't forget me cat bot," stated a large floating manta ray as he glided over to them, his technorganic body was very sleek and metalic, a blue with essences of gold and silver within his colour scheme.

"Depthcharge," Optimus said eyeing the old security officer, they had never been friends or even friendly to each other but with Protoform X out of the way, maybe the gruzzled war vetern would be more friendly.

"Op… Optimus?" asked a hauntily familiar voice as a large Rinoserus walked out from the bright light, his body a dull navy blue with patches of brown skin.

"Rinox!" Optimus exclaimed walking over and hugging his old friend.

"Where am I?" Rinox looked around, "I… no… Tankor!"

"Rinox calm down… hes gone."

Rinox looked up and his eyes softened, "Now I have a chance to atone for what I've done… thank you."

Cheetor smiled before turning to see the final Transformer.

"Optimus!" Cheetor yelled as a massive tail swiped him backwards.

"Cheetor!" Optimus yelled before looking at the Transformer…

"It seems another atempt at Cybertron has been given straight into my arms and from the device in which I seeked to absorb… how ironic," said Megatron as he turned to Optimus and shoot fire outwards hitting the Maximal leader backwards off the platform.

Megatron turned to the other Maximals ushering a unmistakbly evil laugh which shook the Maximals to their circuits.


	5. Strange Happenings

Chapter 5: Forgive for the Future

Chapter 5: Strange Happenings

Megatron laughed as the fire spread out of his mouth at the other technorganic Maximals.

Dinobot snarled before jumping backwards dodging the wave of fire with Depthcharge, the two both looked over at Megatron's new form.

The Optimal Optimus sized Crimson red dragon stared back at them, but unlike his previous form which was sleek he had a technorganic look and feel with bits of metallic looking scales and mechanical veins covering his body, the horns near his mouth had been moved to a spine heading down his back and he had a much more bulky appearance with massive claws upon his feet and a tail ending in a three prong spear, his dragon wings retained their demon appearance and were a shiny gold as before.

"I am Transformed!" Megatron declared as his body morphed, his dragon head moved sideways becoming his arm as his dragonic wings spread behind him, his robotic form was nearly identical to his previous form except this ones right hand was holding a sword.

Depthcharge's wings changed position into his flight mode as he flew higher into the chamber before declaring, "I am transformed!"

Dinobot nodded to the flying warrior and he too declared, "I am transformed!"

Depthcharges body glowed a bright light blue as his body morph into a familiar robot mode, his tail hung behind him as he held two double barrelled missile launchers shaped like fish, his manta ray rings on his back like metallic shields, and his manta ray face as his chest, and his fishlike head on top.

Dinobot glowed a flash of purple as he transformed into a body similar to his previous, he had two long legs covered in skeletal rings like armour, his feet were clawed with massive nails similar to his Transmetal 2 clone, his chest was home to a six pack with a large chest, two large shoulder pads with small spikes upon them, his head was identical to his old one with red eyes, his arms hung down on his sides with massive claws like his TM2 clone, but they were retracted to reveal normal hands which held his spinning blade and rotary sword.

"Megatron, you shall pay for the crimes you have committed!" Dinobot declared drawing up his traditional weapons.

"I think not, no for even if I am stuck in a disgustingly organic beast form I am destined for greatness!" He said in defiance as he drew his dragon arm up and shot a fireball causing Depthcharge to go off course landing nearby on his feet.

Dinobot charged forward connecting his blade against Megatron but the brutal Tyrant grinned and grabbed the raptor with his dragon head throwing him backwards before flying upwards with his wings.

Depthcharge aimed his double barrelled guns and fired four missiles at Megatron causing the ex Predicon leader to turn and barrage them with fire giving Cheetor enough time to run forward drawing up his two scimitars and stab them both into Megatron's back.

Cheetor landed on the ground as the tyrant fell and landed unmoving, the three Maximals nodded before Rinox walked up to them.

"Why didn't you fight?" Dinobot asked angrily before snarling, "We could've used your firepower!"

"I…" Rinox said looking down, "I can not fight… not after what I did…"

"But it wasn't your fault old friend," Optimus said floating up from below and landing with a thud onto the ground, "that was Tankor, a dark half of you we never thought possible, but now he's gone and you are pure… we need your help."

"I'm sorry… I can't," Rinox said before walking down the walkway towards the exit.

"We can't just let him leave!" Cheetor said but Optimus put his arm out blocking his way.

"He's made his choice… and we have bigger problems," he said looking down at Megatron.

Shokaract stood above the council citadel looking over the technorganic Cybertron.

"Primal did accomplish something… but it is all pointless in the end," he said as he held up his hand and gripped it into a fist, "I will get the Dark Matrix back!"

Behind him all eight of his soldiers stood, ready for any given order, and any given time.

"Scavenger, Shehawk, Brickhouse, Black Eye, Reckoning, and Terrorstriker… the Oracle chamber is deep below this structure, find and dispose of Optimus Primal… and recover my Dark Matrix!

"Yes milord," said Scavenger as he left sight.

Most of his crew was comprised of Maximals, Predicons, Autobots, and Deceptacons from all sides of the conflict, he had been preparing for this moment in history when the Matrix itself was at it's weakest point.

Scavenger was his most loyal soldier, but Terrorstriker was definitely his strongest servant. Terrorstriker would guarantee a victory.

"You can not hold me here forever, I will break out and destroy you all… ah yessss…"

"Take your yesssss's and shove it!" Dinobot snarled putting his blade close to the bounded Megatron's face.

Luckily they had found force cuffs to put on him and had pinned him up against one of the pillars in the oracle chamber, Primal was interfacing with the Oracle to find out why Megatron had come while Depthcharge and Cheetor were securing the chamber.

Dinobot snarled again before drawing his sword back, "Why should I tolorate your presence any longer?"

Optimus stood upwards causing Dinobot to pause as the Maximal leader walked over, "because he is part of our mission."

"Your "Mission" doesn't concern me Primal, I will escape, and free myself of my accursed Beast mode, and my glorious conquest of Cybertron will begin!"

Optimus moved his face right in front of Megatron looking him eye to eye, "Try it."

Megatron growled in response then looked down, "so what do you want with me?"

"For you to join us under my command."

Megatron laughed in response to the demand, "Join you, after all of the fighting we've done in the Beast Wars, and the war for the sparks, after you took away my godhood, turned Cybertron into a place of disgust, after all you have done you expect me to join you?!"

Optimus nodded and Megatron laughed in response, "you're a bigger fool then I thought--"

The entrance to the chamber blew inwards as a ant drill tank broke it and transformed into Scavenger, "sorry to crash your party, but you have something that belongs my our lord, and we shall take it… by force."

Terrorstriker walked in afterwards, and the Maximals stared in horror, he stood as tall as Optimus with two massive arms ending with hands and shotguns on the forearms, his shoulders were home to massive plates of metal with double barrelled cannons on the top, his legs were strengthened with amour plating and his feet were huge claws digging into the ground, his chest was home to his beast mode head, that of a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"May the Maximals be destroyed!" declared Brickhouse as he flew upwards and charged at Depthcharge weapons blazing.

Optimus Primal drew up his arms and blocked a wave of shotgun blasts from Terrorstriker while moving forward hitting the shots aside with each step.

Cheetor sprinted forward and jumped onto the air drawing up his two swords and cut Black Eyes arms off before kicking him backwards into Shehawk, he then ran forward hitting his blades against Scavengers drill hands.

"Your form has changed but I recognise you," Scavenger said in response to Cheetor's new form. He dodged sideways and hit the new Cheetor backwards against a pillar before kicking him in the face, "but you are just as weak as before."

Cheetor grunted before looking up at Scavenger, "really, try this then!" he declared as his jet on his back blew off and landed in his hand, he drew it up like his TM2 blaster and blew Scavenger backwards, "Weak, ctrl alt delete that comment."

Depthcharge flew forward and spun in the air hitting Brickhouse away for a second before the ex Deceptacon charged forward hitting him backwards.

"Interesting move, know any others?" Brickhouse said before drawing up a spiked rail gun.

"Yeah, try this" Depthcharge responded by drawing up his tail spear and throwing it impaling Brickhouse in the stomach.

Dinobot had rushed forward to Shehawk and Black eye hoping to finish them, but Shehawk wasn't down yet, she had drawn up two blades and begun to duel Dinobot, but she was winning!

"I expected more from a Predicon warrior," she commented blocking a strike from Dinobot before slashing outwards cutting against his chest.

"There is always more to expect from a Predicon warrior female, deal with it!" he yelled as he spun in place kicking the side of her head causing her to fly sideways into a pillar.

Terrorstriker locked hands with Optimus and found it easy to match up against the Maximal leader, the two warriors hands locked each other in powerful grips with the two staring at each other in-between blows.

"You… are a fierce foe Optimus Primal, I will make sure your death is a quick and painless one!"

"Well… that's… just… prime!" the Maximal lead yelled before pushing Terrorstriker back and fired a rocket into the Predicon blowing him backwards against the side of the chamber.

Terrorstriker stood upwards, "Flight mode!" he declared before his body transformed into a jet with his beast mode head forming the cockpit, his dinosaur tail spitting into the engines, his arms and legs morphing into two solid wings, and two chain guns forming underneath, they fired a barrage of energy into Optimus knocking him backwards.

Dinobot and Depthcharge both charged forward drawing weapons while firing at the Predicon, but he flew upwards out of sight of the Maximals.

Scavenger, Shehawk, Brickhouse, and Black Eye all ran out of the chamber through the entrance they had made as Cheetor and Dinobot fired their weapons at them.

Optimus rose and groaned in pain, "We… need a different base location…"

Megatron laughed from his prison, he had gotten a full view of the battle, "that was pathetic I am surprised you managed to beat me at all with all of your weak weapons, powers, and… "Beast" modes."

The Maximals packed their gear up and left dragging the bonded Megatron with them.


End file.
